


kiss me, you animal

by lights_to_the_pavement



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Gerard Way, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom!Gerard, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, S&M, Slapping, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub!Frank, Switching, Teasing, Top Frank Iero, Topping from the Bottom, Whipping, Yeah it's a thing, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 14:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: sub!Frank and dom!Gerard have some kinky sex.that's it





	kiss me, you animal

Frank cries out as the whip snaps across his back again.

Thirteen.

On his thirteenth and final lash, Frank had broken. His back aches and stings from the whip's impact, his arms trembling where they're bound behind him. He whimpers softly, knowing he's screwed himself over.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing, Master."

"Oh no? I thought I heard something." Gerard shifts behind him, and Frank feels the warm leather whip trailing across his skin. "I _told_ you not to make a sound."

"I'm sorry, Master."

"Not good enough," he snaps, before commanding, "On the floor."

Frank sinks down, pressing his chest against the cold wood and lying flat on the floor. He's not entirely sure what's coming, but he knows he feels exposed and so, _so_ vulnerable like this.

He suddenly feels the hard treads of Gerard's boot pressing into his back. It burns, almost as much as the whipping just did, the pressure threatening to split his bruised skin. He digs the edge of his sole into the tender spot between Frank's shoulderblades, then does it again right on a particularly bad lash.

Frank grunts in pain, trying to keep from crying out as he continues to step on his back. He wonders if Gerard's boots will leave little marks or smudges in his skin, and, fuck, it would feel so good to be used like that.

Gerard groans softly, grinding his heel into Frank's ribs, digging in so hard, he can swear he feels the skin splitting open.

"Don't worry, baby. Wouldn't break the skin... I'd never wanna fuck up all those pretty tattoos of yours."

Frank feels a surge of excitement reach his cock, hearing how lustful and deep Gerard's voice is. His parts ache in the metal cage, leaking and untouched. He can't help but moan aloud when his Master presses the blunt of his boot against his painful marks.

"What? You have something to say, slut?" he snaps, "Knees. _Now."_

Frank scoots back onto his knees with mild difficulty, seeing as his hands are still bound behind his back. He jolts forward when Gerard slaps a hand sharply across his ass, his cock tingling with arousal, now. Gerard does it again, and _again,_ brutally hard, until his ass is bright red and irritated.

He then yanks Frank upward by the collar, and leans close to his ear. "You been so bad you need to be punished? You been so bad you need to be spanked?"

Frank shivers.

He slaps him one last time, making him nearly yelp as it stings so badly.

"Look how hard you are, all red, leaking a fuckin' mess. Too bad you can't even touch yourself, right?" he mocks, "Gettin' turned on by my boots, is that it?"

He moves away from Frank's backside, thankfully, but soon comes around and stands in front of him.

"Well, if you like my boots so much, you can lick them."

Frank nods and leans down, connecting his lips to Gerard's sleek black boots.

He makes a show of using his tongue, licking the shiny material and kissing the tips. He sneaks an upward glance at his Master, who's biting his lip and watching in pleasure. Frank continues to lick his boots and treads, thinking about how these had been digging painfully into his back only moments ago.

Gerard lets it go on for a while, making small noises of appreciation as his sub licks and mouths at his shoes.

He suddenly pulls him up by the collar again. "That's enough. Good boy."

He pats him on the head like a dog, and it sends warm tingles all over Frank's body.

Gerard tosses the whip aside, saying, "I won't need this anymore, if you keep this up." Frank watches the whip clatter to the floor near the dresser. "Get on your feet."

He does so, as quickly as he can. Gerard grabs him from behind and twists him to look in the mirror on the wall, his fingernails digging into the tender flesh at Frank's hips.

"That was weak as fuck," he spits, "Mmm... Look at yourself. Look how filthy you are. So dirty and fucked-out, like a whore."

Frank does as he's told and looks at himself. There's spit dripping down his flushed lips, his legs are shaking, his cock and balls are an angry red from being constrained so tightly in the metal cage. He whimpers helplessly, letting Gerard feel all over his body.

"Keep looking," he growls low in his ear, before nipping at it, "I want you to watch."

He reaches up and pinches one of Frank's nipples, twisting it, as he sucks a hickey onto his neck. Frank has to bite his tongue to keep from moaning, and he's sure that if he wasn't wearing this damn cock cage, he would cum all over himself.

Gerard grinds his hard, clothed dick against his ass, Frank keening at the feel of his leather pants rubbing against his skin. His Master slaps his ass.

"I told you to shut your slutty mouth," he breathes against his neck, "So unruly today."

He ruts against his sub's ass again. Frank's fingers twitch, trying to reach low enough to touch, but he can't. Gerard smirks, tweaking his other nipple hard.

"Mm. You like my dick, Frankie? Tell me how much you want it. You may speak."

"Yes-- Yes, Master. I love your dick, a-and your body, and I want it so much... Please, fuck me," he begs.

"Fuck you? How hard?" Gerard teases, trailing his hands down his sub's thighs, "How hard do you want it, Frankie?"

"T-Till I can't walk, _please..."_

His Master laughs softly, saying, "No, no, baby. I've got different plans. You're not the one getting fucked, tonight."

He turns him around and pushes him onto the bed, Frank collapsing onto the mattress. His Master unbinds his wrists and sets his arms free for a moment. Frank gasps at the sudden freedom, and his arms hurt so much from being locked in that position for so long, but that freedom is short-lived; Gerard grabs two pairs of silver handcuffs from the bedside table, and locks them to the headboard.

"Lie down, now."

Frank knows the drill, and he lies in the center of the bed, offering his arms to Gerard. His Master seems pleased by his obedience and cuffs him to the headboard. Frank can't help but look at him, pleading, hoping that Gerard will have some mercy on him and touch him, soon.

All he does is smirk teasingly, and start unbuckling his tight leather pants.

"You're such a slut for me, baby. Begging for my cock like that."

He slides his leather pants down his thighs, and Frank's breath hitches when he sees his Master's hard cock. It's full and thick, the head shiny with pre-cum. Gerard, however, turns around and shows Frank the silver plug buried in his ass. He knows what he's doing to his sub - fucking _torturing_ him and dragging out his punishment for as long as he can. He reaches between his legs, moaning as he plays with the plug.

"Mmmh... You gonna be my little bitch?" Frank nods genuinely. "Do everything I say, and _only_ what I say?"

He nods again. He'd do anything for his Master; he loves him so much.

Gerard slowly slides out the plug from his ass, the sight making Frank's cock throb painfully within its metal confines. He watches as his Master pulls it out, then sets it aside on the nightstand, all shiny and lube-slicked. Gerard stands there, rubbing himself and watching Frank suffer. He cocks his head at him, asking, "You got something to say, sweetie? You may speak."

"Please... Please, Master, use me," he whines, "Make me yours, use me. _Use me, please..."_

Gerard grins and stops touching himself, to climb on top of him and retrieve the key from the nightstand. He unlocks Frank's cock cage, carefully removing his parts from it, and watches as he fills out completely, all red and weeping.

There are tears in Frank's eyes, whether from the pain or the pleasure, he doesn't know - that line's long-since blurred. His Master spits on his cock, never letting his mouth touch it, but coming dangerously close. Frank has to use all of his self-control to keep from releasing himself onto his Master's face.

"Fuck, I'm gonna ride you, baby," he groans, smearing his spit all over Frank's cock, "And if you're a good boy, I'll reward you, after."

Frank nods enthusiastically, and watches his Master straddles his thighs to position himself over his dick. He winces when Gerard grabs it, squeezing it hard and sending painful tingles all over his groin. He does it again and again, smiling as Frank strains to not cum.

"You like it when your Master hurts you? _Speak."_

"Y-Yes... yes, fuck  _yes,"_ Frank gasps, "It doesn't hurt when my Master does it, o-only feels good."

Gerard, without warning, lines him up to his entrance, and begins sinking onto his cock. Frank's overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of his Master taking him, his rim being stretched tight around his shaft as he sinks down. Frank tries so hard not to buck his hips up, but he can't help himself and Gerard exclaims sharply when he does it.

He slaps Frank hard across the face.

 _"What did I say?"_ he snaps.

"Only do what Master says! I'm sorry, sorry, _so sorry,"_ he apologizes profusely, and Gerard lets it slide - this _one_ time.

Any other day, and he would've pulled off of Frank completely, and whipped him all over again.

He resumes taking in Frank's cock, keeping a watchful eye on him. He sinks down and takes him to the hilt, moaning when his sub's balls are pressed against his ass. He starts rocking his hips slowly, his eyes now closed. Frank's lost in the feeling of being buried deep inside his Master.

His hands ache to touch Gerard's beautiful body, to run his fingers through his hair, to grab his hips and fuck him from the bottom, but he knows he can't.

Gerard continues canting his hips a bit harder now, but still so agonizingly slow. He commands Frank, "Tell me how good this is, baby. Tell me how you love being my fuck-toy."

"I-It feels amazing, Master, and I love being your toy," he moans softly, "I feel... I feel special when you use me."

Gerard laughs. He starts bouncing a little on his cock, and _holy shit,_ that feels amazing. He tweaks Frank's nipple until it's red, making him whine, before he picks up the pace and starts riding him hard and fast. It's intense and fucking hot, and Gerard cries out when he jabs directly onto his sweet spot. He stills completely, before he starts grinding his hips and fucking against his prostate. He's using Frank like a dildo, using his dick to touch all of his best places and get himself off.

Gerard releases a high-pitched moan when he ruts against a really good spot.

He breathes, "Fuck, right there, that's - that's it..."

Frank hears a soft _'oh, God'_ when his thighs squeeze around Frank's middle to keep him in place. He finally speaks to him again, "Fuck, talk to me. Just-- _ohh,_ fucking talk to me. Tell me how good it feels, Frankie."

"Y-You're so beautiful, and i-it feels so good, Master..." Gerard groans in pleasure at his words, and keeps bouncing on his thick member.

Gerard leans forward and wraps his hands around Frank's throat, squeezing hard. His whole body gives way under his Master's grip; he feels that hot, pooling sensation deep in his belly. On each thrust of his hips, Gerard's hands squeeze tighter, until Frank can barely breathe.

"Fuck, Frank, you're such a good boy..."

He feels dizzy and so _close,_ he's not sure if he can hold it much longer. He can see his Master's flushed face, his sweaty pale body... His eyes are scrunched shut and his mouth hanging open as he nears his climax.

 _"Ah!_ Oh, oh fuck-" he cries out, his hips stuttering as he throws his head back and cums hard, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Frank falls over the edge, too, cumming deep inside Gerard's tight, wet heat. His vision whites out and his Master rides out his orgasm, his cum painting Frank's chest in thick, white streaks. He finishes slowly, dragging out their climax for as long as he can, watching Frank squirm as he keeps fucking himself on his oversensitive cock.

Gerard's hands finally go slack around his throat and his head falls back, chest heaving with exhaustion. Frank sighs in relief when he relents. His skin feels sticky and wet, his cock slowly beginning to soften inside Gerard.

His Master seems to be coming back to reality, and he pushes his sweaty black hair out of his face. His eyes look glazed-over. "Shit, Frank, that was so good."

Frank chuckles softly, still unsure if he's allowed to speak. Gerard searches on the beside table for the keys, then frees Frank's hands from the cuffs. He holds them gently and massages his wrists, rubbing the red-raw skin where the metal had dug in.

"Such a good boy, Frankie," he praises, bringing each wrist to his lips and kissing them sweetly, "So good. Thank you so much, baby."

Frank feels himself blushing.

"I'm gonna have to put some cream on these," he says in a softer, kinder voice than before, continuing to kiss Frank's bruised wrists, "My poor baby. Did you cum?"

His cheeks redden even more, and he nods.

Gerard grins and leans down, pressing their bodies together to connect their lips. It's warm and sweet, and Gerard tastes so good... Frank brings his hands up and cups his face, licking his way into his lover's mouth and deepening the kiss.

 _"Mmm..."_ Gee moans into it, but when he shifts the wrong way, Frank's cock slides out abruptly. Gee makes an irritated noise at that, breaking the kiss.

"Sorry," he says, though his lover seems too tired to care.

His big hazel eyes look so much more innocent now than they did mere minutes ago. He lies beside Frank, bringing him in to cuddle and stroke his aching, bruised back. Gee peppers kisses all over his face and neck and arms, and everywhere else that hurts. He murmurs sweet little things to him, praising him, making Frank giggle and curl up shyly. His soft, gentle hands make quick work of the aftercare, bringing Frank back to his usual self.

"I love you so much, babe," Gee coos at him, nuzzling at his neck, "Wanna shower? You look like you need a nice bath."

Frank watches his lover climb off of him, noticing the white stickiness smeared all over their chests and running down Gerard's thighs.

"Looks like we both do."

Gee smiles and strips naked, before walking off to go start the shower. Frank lies there for a while more, thinking about how lucky he is to have this boy in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> whats crackin my dudes
> 
> idk why i wrote this, so sorry if it's weird or just bad
> 
> thx for reading??


End file.
